Until i find the right
by MalinWasHere
Summary: Louis Tomlinson & Harry Styles meet the new girl Alice, would she change their lifes? or will they change hers? and there will be a romance, between who? Read and REVIEW! They both 17, and NOT FAMOUS yet, includes Niall Horan, Liam Payn, Zayn Malik.
1. Chapter 1

**ALICES P.O.V**

We had just arrived in our new home - for now. well .. we often move around because of mum's job. it's not often we stay in one place for more than a year, the same thing every time "we can not miss this chance! ". Sometimes I really hate my mums job because we have to move around all the time. But this time, she had promise me we'll stay here! the house was okay. not as good as the last one, guess I just have to get used to it, because we'll stay here for a while now. I took my bags and waited for mom to unlock the front door.

**"**Come on mum, I would not stand here all day!**"**

**"**Take it easy Alice, why are you so exited this time and not everyone else?**"** She said with a smile and threw the keys to me.

Yes, I was pretty excited, because it was my first day at my new school tomorrow and it was my first chance to make friends as I can stay with for a bit longer. I took the keys and put them in the keyhole and stepped into the house, it was not empty, it seems that someone had already been here and left the largest furniture.

next day I woke up when the alarm went on my iPhone. I sat up in bed and sighed, it was thefirst day of my new school, it would be difficult, but I was used to it. but one of the best thingswas that you did not have to have some ridiculous school uniform, I hated them! so Idecided that I would take on anything in my style, I was a tomboy than a girl girl. so I took a purple zip-up hoodie, jeans, some sneakers and a black cap. put on makeup. ate breakfast, Than my mom drive me to school.

**HARRYS P.O.V**

*** RIIIIIIIIIIING ***

I heard the bell ringing, today's first lesson, it was math, really hated it because I did not understand it. We took our seats, Louis and I sat in the back as usual. Everything seemed normal until I looked forward to the board and saw a girl standing there with Mrs. Black that I have not seen before. But she was cute, but she dressed like a guy, nothing like I thought, jeg do not know, there was something special about her even if I did not even know her, she was fit!

**"**Quiet everybody!

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS, today we have a new girl in class, well .. this is Alice, she moved here yesterday, so most of it is new to her, so take care of her .. Alice i think you can sit next to Harry! **"**  
>when Mrs. Black introduced Alice, everyone was silent for a few seconds and just looked at her, they think depended on the clothes that all looked so much. But when she said she would sit next to me, I was almost a little nervous, Louis sat at my right hand and on the bench next to me was nobody. what would I say? I wanted to make a good impression on her.<p>

**"**Uuum ... Sure **"**she said as she started walking towards me and sat down.

**"**Eh Hi I'm Harry**"** I said and held out my hand to shake hers.

**"**Hello I'm Alice, but I think you know it now .. but you can call me Liz **"**She said, smiling.

**"**AND HIIIIII I'M LOUIS!**"** Louis shouted across the classroom, all began to giggle a little, typical louis trying to be funny. She did not answer honnom she smiled a little and giggled.

after class called mrs black on me that I would stay one minute with Alice so she could talk to us.

**"**Harry,**"** she started **"**you seem to get along well with Alice, would you show her around on her first day**?"**

**"**Sure!**"** I answered quickly.

**"**And that's okay with you, Alice?**"**

**"**Um yeah, I think so**"** she replied.

**ALICES P.O.V**

so me and Harry went out of the classroom together without saying anything after she asked Harry if he could show me around. it was alright for me, he was cute and seemed nice, though he seemed to be one of those guys who would flirt with all the girls and would get what he wanted all the time. the first thing he said when we came out of the classroom was 'oh, shit' I watched honnom confused, I had done something wrong already? He looked at me, but a worried look, then he grabbed my arm and soon began to push me into a completely dark room, as if he was hiding from someone .. or maybe he was hiding me? I did not really know what was going on right now ...


	2. Chapter 2

wait, what just happened?

Harry had pushed me into a dark little room, I think it's a storage room, but I was not sure because there was not much I could see.

'Harry, what are yo-"I could not finish my sentence before he interrupted me' ssssscccchhh 'I tried again,' But Harr-" and he interrupted me again 'ssscccccch! '

I just stood there and said nothing, but it wasn't embarrassing, nothing needed to be said.

after a minute, I interrupted the silence 'Harry' I whispered again. Then he turned on the light.

he turned to face me and look me in the eye.

'UUM .. I'm sorry Alice, it's just that has been on me all week, it's one thing I have to leave to her. a homework .. '

'Oh, okay I understand,' I replied

I feel how he came slowly closer to me. Now we were only centimeters apart. 'Alice do something' said the voice in my head. He came closer, I could almost feel his body against mine.

'So, you'll show me around or not? 'I said, he stopped and looked me in the eye

'Yeah, right, I had almost forgotten' he said and winked to me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him gently so he could turn around and walk out.

When we came out the first thing I saw Louis who said to harry

'Wooah, dude, take it easy, you've just met! '

Harry just hit him on the arm and said nothing. I just looked down at my feet and understood just what he meant, he must have seen us go out from the storage room.

Louis was not alone he had three other guys with him, I knew again one of them, he sat in the front row at the first lesson.

'Hi, I'm liam' he said and reached out his to shake mine.

'Alice' I replied, taking his hand and smiled.

'And this is Niall & Zayn' said Louis. 'They go into a special lesson in math'

'Yeah, for those smart' said the blonde, I think it was Niall.

'It's not true' whispered harry in my ear. I laughed to myself.

'So, when is the next lesson? 'I asked

'German, about 10 minutes' said Louis, and asked what language I read.

'Umm .. German 'I said

'So it seems that we will see more of each other then! I'll show you there? 'he said cheerfully.

'Oh yes, Harry has not shown me anything other than a storage room! 'I said and everyone laughed. and I could see how harry became red in the face. louis and I went and got our books and went to the German together, we just talked about random things, but we seemed to get along well.

lesson was so boring, I did not understand anything the teacher spoke only German at all time. none of the students seemed to listen. then louis pushed to my arm with his elbow.

'Sooooo? 'He said, raising his eyebrows

'so what?' I asked confused.

'You and harry! is there something going on between you? 'he said and winked.

'NOO! .. or I do not think so, I do not even know him '

'It did not seem so when you came in from the storage room, what happened there?'

'Nothing! he was hiding from a teacher about some homework or something, 'I said and did not bother me.

'Sure' was all he said and laughed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALICES P.O.V**

um, well thats was wierd, Louis had just asking if there was something going on between Harry and me. I mean why does he even care? OH .. right, he was Harrys best friend. well I pretended that it had not happened and move on. German was over so Louis and I went together to our lockers again, we had lockers quite close to each other also with Harry, Niall, Liam & Zayn. So I walked up to them and asked what we would do now. "LUUUUUUUNNNNCCCCH! 'Said Niall so high that nearly all heard him. We all just laughed. I do not know, I had just met the guys but it seemed like we had known each other for years! So we went to the cafeteria and ate our lunches. Louis came with his bad jokes. But at the same time he made them fun as everyone laughed. I just enjoyed the moment, until I saw some girls looked really angry at me. Maybe because I sat with the school's most popular guys. Or I think so ... they seem to get much girl attention here. Rest of the day just went on. I had great fun in school and hoped that this would be a good year. school was over, so I went home alone, I did not know what the boys lived, and it had just been weird if I asked. I stopped when I heard someone shout at me.

"ALICE! wait "I turned around and saw Harry almost running after me. "Why are you all alone? "He asked me when he came closer and we started walking again. did not really know what to say.

"I dont know, why are you? "That was all I could say

"All the other guys take the bus, except for Louis, but his mom came and picked him up today "he said. To answer, I just nodded. and then there was a few seconds, awkward silence. Until he broke it.

"Soooooo, you have no friends here yet, right? "He said

"No not really, unless you count with you and the other guys" I said and smiled at him as he smiled back. His smile was wonderful, it made me feel warm inside." Uuum, this may sound strange, because we've just met, but can I have your number? " He said. It got me thinking .. I was confused, was it something SPECIALLY he wanted? But I could not say no.

"Yeah, sure "I said and took out a pen and paper from my bag.

"Seems that you are prepared" he said and winked, I giggled as I wrote down my number on a note to him. "Thanks babe" he said.

"Babe? "I asked. "Yeah, can I call you that, unless you have a problem with that? "He said .. wait, he flirts with me or what?

"No, not really" I replied. The rest of the way home we talked about everything, if I'll be honest most about me, about how I moved around and everything. Friends, the only friends I had were Lina & Sandra, I have only known them for a year, but we have come very close together... Then we came up my street. "Well, here I live", I said, pointing to our house.

"WAIT? WHAT? "He said, raising his eyebrows. "I live right there," he said, pointing at the house across the street, I did not answer, I just looked at him. "Looks like we will see more of each other, right? "He said.

"Yeah i think so "I replied," and thanks Harry for following me home "I said with a smile 'No problem' he said smiled back.

"I think I must go now, I'm starting to freeze 'I said and started walking to our front door. "Yeah, sure, well bye Alice or... babe" he said with a bigger smile. I just giggled and opened the front door and watched as he started walking across the street to his house. when I came in, I leaned against the wall and sighed out, Harry had almost run after me, asking for my number, and seemed like he really wanted to get to know me. And it was just my first day at school! Then I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I took out my iPhone, and saw a number I had never seen before, it must be Harry, he texted me? ALREADY?


	4. Chapter 4

I calmed me down and opened the text message from Harry

_"HAHA, can not believe that we are neighbors, that you were a girl I saw yesterday that moving in. x '_

the text message made me laugh to myself, oh, stupid harry.

_'Huh? what is it that is so hard to take? ... wait, did you see me, or spied you, perhaps? ;) .. what do you Harry? '_ I text back, I walked into the living room and lay down on the sofa thinking how the day had been, it had been a crazy first day .. then I felt my phone vibrated again, I picked it up and opened the message.

_'Spying? no, I just ... saw you, it was not hard to miss because it was just across the street. But I wondered was Louis has a house party on Saturday, and we're wondering if you would like to come? '_

I would just say yes until I found out that Lina & Sandra would come over the weekend, it was my chance to ever see them in a long time!

_'I dont know, Harry, my friends come over for the weekend'_ in texted back, just a few seconds later I received a reply _'Bring them! come on, it will be fun, please! x '_ I could not say no because he almost begged me. And I was pretty sure it was OK for Lina & Sandra as well. _'Okay, fine, Harry, see you tomorrow at school we'll talk more about that'_ in the text back, I got no answer from him, but I think he has read it.

so I went up to my room and started my laptop and logged on to skype and saw that both Lina & Sandra was online so I started a group call, 'Hi guys' I said and waved into the web cam' Hiiiiii! 'They both said.

"So whats up? "Sandra asked

"Ummm, yeah, my friend, Harry, wants us all to come to Louis, my other friend, house party on Saturday, and I kind of said yes ... it's OK for you? "

"A party? I'M IN! ... but we do not know anyone there, "Sandra said

"Oh, do not worry, I'm sure you can find someone to dance with" I said, and we all started laughing, Sandra was probably the one who partied most of us, so there would be no problem for her.

"Fine I'm in to' said Lina 'So, what's with it with them harry and louis? "Lina asked

"Yeah, tell us now! "Sandra said exited.

"Um, well, it was my first day today, so we have just met, but he is very kind and funny, Louis I do not feel as good as Harry, but he's nice .. "I said

"Oh, come on, is it all? tell me more! "Said Sandra

"Eh, it's Niall, Liam & Zayn too, that's all I have met, none of the girls seem to want to talk to me" I said

"Oh, but you have us all! "Lina said, and I smiled.

"Thanks, but I must go now, see you on Saturday! "I said, we said goodbye and I turned off my laptop then I heard my phone rang, it was hidden number, but I answered.

"Hello? .. "I asked, no one answered so I tried again," Hello? "After a few seconds replied no" I missed you " I did not know the voice, at first I thought it was Harry, but it did not sound like him. "Who the hell is this? "In asked, it took a few seconds again before the person said" I will see you soon "now I could hear that there was a guy...


	5. Chapter 5

*** Next day ***

I woke up and was not in the mood for go to school. but I had to. the best was that it was Friday and tomorrow came Lina and Sandra and it was Louis house party! my mom was not home because she always goes to work so early in the morning. so I got dressed ( wearing this polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=44132097 ) and went downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast for myself, got ready and went to school.

When I walk I felt my iPhone vibrating in my pocket again. so I picked it up and saw it was a hidden number, my heart skipped a beat, I could only think of the person who called me yesterday. I was so scared last night that I just hung up. but this time I answered.

**"Seriously, who the hell is this?"** I shouted

it took a few seconds before replying.

**"I just missed you" **he reply

I could still not hear who he was

**"If you do not say who you are I hung up again!" **i said.

He did not answer, so I hung up .. again.

I was still a little scared, you could never know who it was. so I looked around me .. no one was around so I started to walk again.

When I arrived at school, I almost ran to my locker to not be late. I had German this morning with Louis, I could not see him anywhere until someone jumped up on the right side of nowhere.

**"Morning Alice, ready for the German?"** He asked with a smile.

**"LOUIS! You scared me ... but yes, I'm ready"**

**"oh .. sorry, Well, lets go"**

so we went to class together and it was really boring! I felt like I was falling asleep at any second. until Louis sent a note to me.

_"So, I'll have a house party tomorrow, wanna come?;)"_

huh? Harry had already asked me, though he might not have asked Louis, hmm?

_"Uuum .. Harry has already asked me, he has not told you?"_

I sent the patch back to him under the table because I didn't want our German teacher to see it.

a minute later he sent it back to me

_"No not really ... but are you coming? :)"_

I had already said yes, so I could not exactly say no now and I had already told Lina & Sandra.

_"Sure, Louis, Harry told me I could bring my two friends, is that okay? x"_

no no no, why I wrote that x, it wasn't meant , but it was too late I had already sent the note to Louis.

_"Yeah sure! ... Can't wait, I have a surprise for you!;) xxx"_

I never replied to the last, I just stared at Louis, we began to make eye contact. His eyes were wonderful, but not as Harrys, he had that little spark in his eyes that could make me weak.

**"So, a surprise?" **I whispered

**"You'll see tomorrow," **' he whispered back with the big smile

**SATURDAY**

I woke up around eleven, at last Saturday!

I went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast, while I waited for my eggs would be done, I checked out the window. I burst out laughing. Across the street you could see in to harrys kitchen window .. well, there he stood, his hair was a mess, shirtless, his headphones on and danced the most ridiculous dance I've ever seen, he looked so funny, but pretty cute if I'll be honest.

*** DING DONG ***

doorbell rang, I wondered who it could be as early, or well, the clock was soon 11:20, so I thought it was pretty early. so I went to the front door to open it..


End file.
